The Road I'm On
by Captain MadHat
Summary: An old mysterious friend of the MacDonalds returns to find a lot has changed at Glenbogle and she is about to disturb the peace and history again. Archie and Lexie return to face the past and prepare for a brighter future.
1. Ghosts of Glenbogle's Past

**Disclaimer: If I owned it Archie would have spent more time in a kilt.**

**A/N: Ok before we begin, I haven't seen any seasons of MOTG beyond the 4****th**** in a long time but I read the episode summaries and so have a vague idea of what went on but I had to write this. So I apologise for OC and AU. I also realise that this isn't true to the show in the sense that I explore people a bit more and it focuses mostly on four main characters. I have written the entirety of the story and will be posting it in pieces with plans for a sequel swilling around in my head...so if you hate it let me know now and I will stop. Ok so I hope you enjoy...**

Katherine grinned as she saw the sign up ahead _"Glenbogle Estate, Bed and Breakfast_." She revved the engine of the bike and sped down the drive weaving slightly to avoid bumps. She raced up to the forecourt of the huge grey house and skidded to a stop. She jumped off looking up at the house, she sighed contentedly. She pulled off her helmet freeing her dark hair and rested it on her handlebars. She unzipped her jacket as she heard someone approach from the house. She turned around to see a young rugged man reaching to shake her hand "Welcome to Glenbogle, my name is Paul Bowman and I am the..."

Katherine nodded to him before striding past him throwing him off balance with a distinct Australian accent "G'day, nice to meet you Paul, I am looking for the grouchy bugger Hector, the lovely Molly or the sweetheart Archie."

She entered the house, Paul following the tall woman realising that she had no idea what had gone on. She gave an ear piercing whistle which echoed around the house. Golly smiled and stuck his head out of the dining hall "We are just here lass, no need to ruin my old eardrums."

"Golly? Is that you? Oh it's great to see you" Katherine strode over as he fully came out. She flung her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

He nodded as he hugged her "Hello lassie, it's been far too long."

She stood back and smiled warmly "That is has, my god this place hasn't changed. Neither have you."

"Och, Why are you lying to me now?" He asked, she grinned.

"Is Molly and Hector around? Or Archie?" He shook his head soberly. Sadness etched on his face.

Katherine eyed him, alert to trouble "What's wrong?" She asked warily.

"Haven't you heard Kat?" He dreaded the answer.

"Heard what? Last I heard of this place was that Archie was laird and single handedly fishing you out of a very deep hole. I've been far away for the last six to seven years. Oh Golly... tell me... what happened?"

He sighed "I'd better tell you before you see Molly. Kat, Hector passed away... five years ago now I suppose. It was a terrible accident with dynamite near the loch."

Katherine stared at him in horror. "No, no he can't be, NO!"

Paul watched as the grief washed over this woman and Golly again. She struggled with her face while Golly once again remembered how his old friend died.

Golly went on "Archie got married to Lexie and then moved to New Zealand with her. Katherine, this is Paul Bowman, he is the laird now. "

Kat really looked at him through her grief "He's Hector's son isn't he?"

Golly nodded, she struggled with her face the tears sliding silently down her face. Paul was stunned about her sharp awareness.

She looked back to Golly "Is she here?"

He shook his head, Kat took a deep breath steadying herself "Ok I am going for a walk, I need to digest, is there anything else I should know?"

Golly sighed "Molly and I are...well we are something, and Glenbogle is being sold off to the tenants. That is all of it simply, I have a small child, Cameron and my daughter Jess is working here with me as a Gillie and dating Duncan."

Kat smiled "Congrats Golly, you deserve nothing less. Excuse me I need..."

She waved a hand, Golly nodded as she wandered out of the house. Paul turned to Golly with a raised eyebrow. Golly motioned for him to follow.

They went and sat down the library, Golly poured himself a drink before talking "That was Lady Katherine Walker of Norland Estate in Derbyshire. She and Hector were very close. Her father and Hector's father were good friends... you could say her father was his protégé. Anyway they remained family friends for a long time, but Hector hadn't seen the family in years until he was asked by John, Katherine's father, if she could come up here with a trainer and train. Hector agreed and she came up here. She was eighteen, Archie thirteen and Jamie seventeen. They were all great friends, Katherine spent six months up here with her trainer Simon, they ran endurance, learned to shoot and stalk, and learnt all about the forest and moving within it and most of all learnt about survival. When she wasn't training she was with the boys, Archie idolised her and she him. They were practically inseparable. Jamie and Kat argued with each other but missed each other terribly when Jamie went back to school. As I understand it she would visit both of them, sneaking in contraband and stuff. Well one thing led to another and next thing we know Jamie said he was bringing a girl home for a holiday. It was Kat, Hector was delighted surprisingly as was Molly she thought..."

"I thought the world of Kat, we all did, life had not been kind to her as we would discover." Molly interrupted from the door. Golly allowed her to go on "Kat was wonderful, she would spend hours with Archie just playing with him, and it was her who taught him to play the piano. Jamie would love to watch them and tease them. Kat always had a comeback and was quick to correct him. Anyway, we knew that they were spending time to together as much as they could with her studies and job, him at school still. She was supposed to be up here when the accident happened. We had to tell her when she arrived for the ball; she was devastated as were we all. She came up here immediately, looked after Archie. She was fantastic, hiding her grief, it never even crossed her mind that Archie was in the boat and possibly responsible. She is an angel like that. Anyway why are we talking about her? I haven't heard from her since before Hector died. She was moving away as part of her job for the government."

Golly sighed "She was away, Molly she's here, that bike outside is hers."

Molly's face lit up "Really? Oh how wonderful."

Golly sighed again and went on "She didn't know about Hector, about Paul, any of it."

Molly nodded understandingly "You told her."

He nodded. "She needed it bluntly."

"Where is she?"

"She went for a walk, no prize to guess where she ended up."

Molly nodded "I need to see her."

Molly left, Paul turned to Golly "Job?"

Golly shrugged "Works for the government, never asked for a job description but we figured with the training she was doing it wasn't for the army. She has a law degree but I don't think she is arguing court cases. Hector knew what she did, I asked not to know, she and I were good friends. "

"So she doted on Archie?" Paul asked a little bitterly.

"Ach laddie, she was like a big sister to him, they were all consumed with grief, she kept him from despair. Lizzie didn't really know her having not being able to get home while she was here. But they became good friends. Paul, she kept this family going, it pains me to see that she didn't know about Hector. He was a better father to her that her own was."

Paul sighed and nodded before pouring himself a drink.

Molly wandered over to Jamie's grave, she watched quietly as Katherine, knelt before it placing one of the Glenbogle roses on it. She kissed her fingers before brushing the headstone. Her tears slid silently down her face. Her leather creaked as she sat back on her knees. Molly approached and knelt next to her placing her arm around Kat hugging her. Kat didn't look at her "I'm sorry Molly, I'm so sorry I couldn't be here."

Molly squeezed her "Oh Kat my darling, I know you would have been if you could have, had you known. I know how much he meant to you and you t to him."

Kat shook her head "No excuse, he was always so wonderful to me, the grouchy bugger."

Molly laughed "I remember when you first called Hector that, he was so affronted so you wouldn't stop."

Kat smiled through her tears "Jamie thought it was great, I remember him chuckling about it for days."

Molly nodded "I think we all did and every time you called him that, you'd send us into peals of laughter. It was what made Archie smile for the first time when Jamie died."

Kat nodded "I remember." She said softly.

They rose together both smiled slightly at Jamie's headstone, Kat sighed before allowing Molly to lead her back to the house.

"Now you must tell me, how are you?"

She half heartedly shrugged "I'm ok, you heard about my father."

Molly nodded "Yes, I couldn't attend the funeral. Did you?"

Kat scowled "No, long story but no. Trust me it was no skin of my nose, although he did leave me a surprise in the will."

"What?"

"The estate and all its holdings plus the fortune in bonds, stocks and trusts"

Molly gasped "You are the Lady of Norland?"

Kat nodded "Unfortunately, and I have only just found out but I also have a little problem which concerns Glenbogle."

Molly frowned "I don't understand."

Kat sighed "I need Archie here, Hector did something before he died which adjusted an agreement our families had. The sale of the land cannot go ahead. I was actually hoping to talk to Hector about it but no clearly that will never be possible."

"What do you mean?"

Kat stopped and looked seriously at Molly "There is a legal agreement that Hector arranged which places an injunction against the sale of the land until I sort out what the agreement means. But Archie has to be here. It states him by name or his direct descendant, in lieu of him, Lizzie but that is only if he died childless before Hector did."

Molly gasped, Kat sighed "It was supposed to be enforced when Hector died but as neither I nor my lawyers were informed, it's has to happen now. It was to save you if something unexpected came up. Hector was ensuring the MacDonald future at Glenbogle."

Molly shook her head "But Paul is laird, Glenbogle is his responsibility now."

Kat shook her head "I'm sorry but it has to be Archie, Hector was very specific."

Molly sighed and nodded "I will call him and ask if he and Lexie will come here. Goodness knows I haven't seen them in ages."

Kat sighed "Thank you and tell them that they might be over here a while, and all expenses will be covered."

"By who?" Molly inquired.

"Me."

"Dearest we can't..."

"Actually Molly I was very well off before my father died now it's a touch ridiculous. I insist."

Molly smiled "Thank you. Now come on, I am need of a sherry I would guess that you would want a single malt."

Kat smiled "That would be wonderful especially after the shock I've had. I would have put money on that he would have outlived us all."

Molly laughed as they linked arms again and walked back to the house. Molly poured them a drink, Kat grinned wickedly as she accepted the glass "Ahh yes single malt, the gentleman's drink."

Molly jumped at the near perfect impression of Hector before giggling "Oh my dear I have missed you."

Kat grinned "Thanks Mol, I have missed this place, so much! All the memories just leap out at me, it's amazing even now. I can still remember Hector berating me for bleeding on the doorstep when Archie and I decided that it would be a great idea to test out our go kart in the driveway."

They laughed, Kat sipped the whiskey "Have I ever missed highland whiskey."

Molly shook her head "You just as much of a lost cause as any highland male. Hector was sometimes a bad influence I fear."

Kat shook her head "Never!"

They continued chatting and reminiscing.

Iona heard the ringing tones of another woman's laughter and found Paul who explained that an old family friend had turned up.

"So?"

Paul sighed "I dunno, she is here for a reason, and I just don't think that it is going to bode well for me."

Katherine and Molly talked for a few hours taking a break to call Archie who had dubiously agreed to come although he had become more excited when he heard that his good and old friend would be there when he arrived. They were to be there within the week.

**TBC....please tell me what you think, please....**


	2. Thanks for the Memories

Kat ate with them and Molly put her up in a room. The days flew by, Kat spending most of her time with Golly meeting Cameron and Jess. Teasing Duncan who she had met the last time she'd been at Glenbogle and generally re-familiarising herself. She fished, stalked and shot with Golly, had dinner with Kilwillie, the old man being delighted at seeing the girl who would join him and Hector on their escapades without a second thought. Paul and Iona only saw her at meal times. She didn't get a chance to meet Ewan or Amy. Then four days later she and Molly drove up to Inverness to pick up Lexie and Archie.

* * *

Archie walked through the gates with Lexie smiling at his mother who he thought was alone until her heard this loud wolf whistle from the lounges behind him. He laughed as he heard "Archibald MacDonald when did you grow up? And why was I not informed of your acquired gorgeousness?"

He laughed as he kissed his mother and hugged her before turning to see Kat's green eyes dancing with laughter as she stood with folded arms and a tapping foot. They laughed as he grasped her in a crushing hug. They kissed each other before putting each other down, clearly they were close. Kat twirled her finger, indicating that she wanted a full view. Archie turned on the spot slowly, "Mmmhhmmm, well I have always said you MacDonald boys got the best combination of genes in the world. I mean look at who your mother is."

Lexie smiled at Molly who saw the sadness in her eyes.

Archie laughed and twirled his finger "Your turn."

Kat revolved slowly before standing with a hand on her hip "Happy?"

He nodded "Yup you are still in one piece."

She shrugged "Well mostly."

He raised an eyebrow, she shrugged and announced "Archie my darling you are very rude, are you not going to introduce me?"

Archie knew that the deflection meant that she might tell him later what she had only implied. "You know...Oh Katherine Walker this is my wife Lexie MacDonald, Lexie this is my very old friend Kat."

Kat kissed Lexie's cheek "Oi I resent the very old. We did meet, years ago, I believe you were my comrade in arms when we teased Duncan."

Lexie nodded "Aye I remember you. I believe that's when I begun to call him my wee man."

Kat nodded, as she picked up their hand luggage despite their protestations and marched them over to the luggage pick up. They all took a bag although Kat took a few refusing to give up what she was already holding. They hauled them to the Rover and were soon headed towards Glenbogle, laughter ringing as Archie caught Kat up with Lexie and his life. Lexie was amazed at her husband the closeness she had only experienced as his wife being shown with this woman. Although, Kat had exclaimed that Lexie was delightful and that they were perfect for each other. She had jokingly added that if Lexie hurt her boy, terrible things would happen. Lexie felt the familiar twinge of guilt but pushed it away, she and Archie had their problems but Glenbogle could only help as far as Lexie could see.

She was amazed at how Kat was just so casual with a personality that exuded vibrancy and self confidence. Archie was clearly delighted to have his friend there. Something Lexie had only seen a glimpse of when David had visited but she sensed that there was much more to this relationship than mere friendship, they were family.

They came to the beginning of the driveway, Kat stopped the car and turned to Archie "Race you down the drive?"

Archie grinned "You are on! Lexie, could you please drive the rest of the way?"

"Erm ok but what are you two doing?"

Archie got out with Kat "To keep ourselves fit for running, we used to race each other down the drive usually barefoot, the first person to reach the house was allowed to dare the other to do something. I think the tradition should stand."

Kat nodded "I agree. Come on old man let's go."

Archie slammed the door shut; both of them pulled off their shoes and threw them in the back of the Rover. Molly laughed at Lexie who watched as the two of them lined up, Kat counted down "When I say...go."

She took off, Archie roared, hot on her heels "Not falling for that trick!"

Lexie and Molly drove past them as they hustled each other each attempting to heckle each other. Their laughed rang across the Glen.

They stopped the Land Rover just outside the house and jumped out to watch them arrive. Molly called for Golly knowing that he would like to see the two children race again as it had once been daily entertainment.

The end of the tradition being that the winner was the one who crossed the house threshold first. They watched as they two of them rounded the corner, on the sight on the house they both lengthened their strides. Then Kat pulled out her second wind and sprinted, she skidded around the Land Rover and scrambled across the doorstep before sliding but managing to remain upright on the wet floor that someone had just washed. Archie followed not realising and unable to stop. He caught her around the waist and they both crashed to the floor. They both looked at each other in shock before roaring with laughter. Paul stuck his head out to see Archie and Kat sprawled across the floor, barefooted and laughing hysterically. Lexie and Molly also trying to stay upright from laughing too hard even Golly was chuckling.

"I...win..." Kat gasped.

"Agreed...nothing to nasty..." Archie managed. Kat shook her head "No chance."

Archie stopped laughing and groaned at the decidedly evil look on his friends face. Kat leaned in really close and breathed "Glenbogle water sports special."

Archie stared at her aghast "No...That is mean."

Kat waggled her eyebrows at him "You wanna try me?"

Archie scowled "Now?"

"Yep sunshine, you know the rules."

He glared at her "Ok but no videos."

"What are you talking about?" Lexie asked.

Molly shook her head "Knowing this one you don't want to know."

Kat grinned "Lexie you will especially enjoy this one. Come on Archie, all I can say is keep Cameron and anyone who doesn't know me and Archie away from the path down to the loch."

Kat hauled Archie up and frogmarched him to door leading out to the gardens. He glared at her as he began to strip. Lexie and Molly went around the long way, Golly shaking his head leaving them to it.

Kat burst out of the house holding all of Archie clothes as a prize above her head. A naked Archie with his hands placed strategically sprinted after her, hurling abuse at her as she threw them as far into the loch as she could. He kept running, Lexie realised that the whole point was to jump into the Loch after your clothes, Kat stood and watched as he raced past her. She whipped out her phone from her pocket and snapped a picture of Archie as he jumped into the loch. Lexie at this point was killing herself, it was only made worse when Kat turned after examining the picture and yelled to Lexie waving the phone "Girl I am jealous of you."

Lexie was crying with laughter as this point especially as Archie had now pulled on his sodden boxers and was standing behind Kat and saw the photo.

"Katherine Elizabeth Walker!"

Kat swore and hurled the phone to Lexie and Molly, Molly caught it deftly and challenged Archie with her eyes to come and get it. Archie glowered before grabbing Kat and stumbling back with her into the loch. She shrieked as they hit the water.

Molly and Lexie were leaning on each other hysterically. Paul, Iona, Duncan, Jess, Ewan and Amy all came out to investigate. They saw a bundle of wet clothes being hurled onto the lawn followed by two soggy people staggering out of the loch. Kat pushed Archie who pushed back soon they back in the loch. Finally they reached dry land and were watching Molly and Lexie laugh bemusedly. Kat then looked at Archie with a raised eyebrow, he nodded, they started towards them. Both of them laughing too hard to watch the approach, Archie lunged and grabbed his wife in a tight, hug while Kat wrapped her arms around Molly. They both said "I love you."

Molly and Lexie shrieked. Lexie slapped her husband's bare chest, Molly pushed Kat off. They were all laughing. Kat and Archie wandered back and picked up his clothes before leaning on each other as they staggered back to the house laughing. "I need a drink."

Archie nodded "Yep ."

Molly and Lexie examined their wet clothes in disgust before following them. Archie drew up when he saw the assembled people. Kat burst out laughing as she realised she was wearing white pants, and a pale pink top with black underwear. Archie grinned at Paul "Hello Paul, sorry about this, some traditions must be honoured."

Paul laughed "Hello Archie, yes I can see that, although I think this is one that I should not take a part of."

Archie shrugged "I dunno depends if you are willing to take Kat on."

Kat waggled her eyebrows "You man enough?"

Archie rolled his eyes "Come on trouble, you are going to get me into hot water again I can tell."

"Who me?" They heard her say jokingly as they both steered each other into the house and up the stairs.

Lexie smiled a Paul "Hey Paul."

He smiled back "Hey Lexie"

They kissed each other on the cheek, a little awkward. He began to introduce her to the people she didn't know but she waved her hand "Please Paul let me get out of now wet clothes and then we can do the meet and greet with Archie as he isn't going to know everyone."

Paul nodded and both the women headed upstairs to get changed.


	3. What A Shame

The entire household met for drinks in the library before dinner and everyone was introduced to each other. They all separated out, Lexie, Molly, Amy and Iona, Paul, Ewan, Duncan and Jess, Golly and Archie caught each other up. Kat watched as they all chatted she overheard Lexie asking about Donald to which Molly responded "He told us he needs to arrange some affairs in London, we haven't heard from him in a while."

She nursed her whiskey and slipped out. She walked up to the landing where Hector watched them all. She toasted him "Cheers grouchy bugger."

She leaned against the window sill and gazed up at the man who still held this family together. She sighed and downed the whiskey. Archie and Golly had watched her leave and also slipped out. They joined her on the landing.

Archie leant next to her "Golly tells me you didn't know."

She nodded "I am assuming it is in the massive pile of correspondence that was given to me when I came back. I had actually come up here to see Hector."

Archie nodded "Yeah, mother and I wrote to you because we didn't have a phone number."

She leaned on him "Sorry I wasn't there Arch, you know how much he meant to me."

Arch nodded before turning to her to look at her properly "So what brought you back? Aside from wanting to see us, Mother said you had an issue with Glenbogle being sold."

Kat sighed "This probably isn't the time Arch, it's sensitive and it will damage Paul."

Archie's eyes widened "What do you mean?"

Kat glanced up at Hector before pacing the landing. "Hector's father drew up a legal contract to protect Glenbogle through the repayment of debt my family owes the MacDonalds. Hector amended the contract to be specific to you unless you died before he did then it was Lizzie but because you are alive and well it concerns you. Do you want to hear what this means?"

Archie nodded. They descended the stairs, Golly and Archie sat on the bottom step while Kat paced. "The contract was draw up in response to what your grandfather did for my father, he loaned him quite a sum of money to restore Norland. Now you know I hate my father but he was like a son to your grandfather and he was only too willing to help. Now the repayment of the debt was put in trust in case Glenbogle went under. Now a set amount was to be released each year to help Glenbogle if it was facing financial ruin. Well Hector amended it. He said that it was only to be released after his death and only to the laird of Glenbogle, Archibald MacDonald or his direct descendant. Now I wasn't informed of Hector's death and as the signatory couldn't release it but I can now. But there are some problems."

Archie raised an eyebrow "Yes?"

"You have to be laird before I can and you have to remain laird and not just in name or your descendant has to until the debt is paid. Currently to repay the debt it's going to take twelve years by the end of it with the interest accumulated you will get your final repayment in thirteen years."

"What?" Archie practically yelled.

Kat winced "Yeah thought that might be an issue" she muttered.

Golly grasped his shoulder "Why would it take so long?"

Kat sighed "It wasn't a small loan even then and now with interest rates and monetary value going up you are looking at a heck of a lot of money; and because it's a set amount released each year although I can be a little flexible with the amount."

"How much?"

"Well there is currently 6.7 million pounds in the trust. You'd get five hundred thousand a year for twelve years and then eight hundred thousand in the thirteenth year. This is after your debts are cleared which is additional."

Archie yelped "HOW MUCH?"

Kat nodded grimly "You heard me."

Archie sunk his head into his hands "That is ludicrous. It would solve most if not all of Glenbogle's problems."

Kat nodded "But Paul cannot claim it, only you, if you don't, then it will remain in trust until such time as one of your children or grandchildren become laird. But Glenbogle will be bought out completely by the trustee, which is me and also put in trust. But Archie I would advise you to take it, Hector was so determined."

Archie nodded "I know but...no mention of Paul? I mean he did know about him."

Kat shook her head "No, it was for you, he was very specific."

Archie sighed and glowered "Trust him to make it difficult."

Kat snorted with laughter "Yeah well he never made things easy. But he cared Arch and by the looks of the documents he was scared out of his mind that you might not be able to raise your children at Glenbogle or that your mother would be left without a home. "

Archie sunk his head into his hands again and asked "How am I going to tell Paul?"

Paul voice interrupted from the doorway where everyone else was assembled "Tell Paul what?"

"So you'll take it?" Kat asked ignoring Paul watching Archie intently.

Archie sighed and scrubbed his face "I can't see how I couldn't, we can't sell this place even bits of it, Father and Jamie are here, its mine and others home. But I have to talk it over with Lexie."

"Arch what are you talking about?" Lexie moved forward.

Archie looked at his wife "Lex we need to talk."

He sighed as she moved to sit next to him before looking up at Kat defiantly. "What have you done?"

"Lex calm down it's not her fault, if it's anyone's its father's." Arch rolled his eyes.

Molly spoke up "Kat I think you need to tell all of us. We are family and we all need to know. I don't even know the whole story."

Kat nodded "Ok but only with Archie's permission as it is his decision and it will affect a lot of people."

She looked at Archie, he nodded "They need to hear it from the lawyer who is family. Now before she starts everyone, Kat is family, she has our best interests at heart and I am pretty sure she is solely responsible for this family being here, together as it is today."

"Arch..."She said softly.

He shook his head as he stood defiantly, a familiar pain showing in his stance and eyes "No they need to know how much you mean to me and mother and what you meant to Hector so you don't get persecuted although I can't guarantee it. Kat was Jamie's girlfriend when he died but we had all been friends long before that."

He took a deep breath before continuing. Lexie saw his pain but was Kat who grasped his shoulder "She was my best friend despite our age differences, she was always playing with me helping me with my studies and just generally being there. She and Jamie were also incredibly close, she was like a sister to me but he saw her differently clearly. Anyway when he died, as most of you know I was there, I felt, I feel responsible and that will never leave me but Kat...well Kat didn't even think about it, she would sit with me for hours. It was her who enabled me to get back onto the loch and it was her who would stay up with me for nights on end warding away the demons. It was also her who brought father out of his misery and made sure my mother ate. You have no idea how much she means to us, Jamie and Father loved her, Mother and I love her. She threw herself into this family as Golly will testify. She grieved with us but also prevented us from throwing ourselves into the proverbial black hole by reminding us of Jamie's laughter, his sense of humour and his way of thinking. So before you judge and hate her for what she has to say please remember that it is my father who did this and she is a member of this family as much as Golly or I."

He looked at them severely; they all nodded a little surprised as the seemingly harmless former laird ferociousness.

"Thanks Archie." Kat said softly. Lexie watched him carefully as Molly joined her and Golly on the stairs. Paul leaned against the banister Iona with him, the others hovered on the edges. While Archie stood looking up at his father, Kat paced before saying "Ok I am going to repeat what I said to Archie but please don't interrupt me otherwise I might not get to the end."

She launched into a second explanation with Archie standing at her shoulder.

"...it's Archie's choice." She finished. Silence rang. Lexie looked at her husband with wide eyes. Molly stood and caught Kat's hand as she paced running her fingers through her hair. She stopped and sighed "I'm sorry all. Please excuse me."

Kat nodded to Molly before patting Archie shoulder, he caught her hand to stop her but she shook her head and walked out.

Paul swore, "What are you going to do Archie? It's not like we are selling the house or anything..."

Golly waved a hand silencing him watching Archie who was grappling with the idea again "I think we need to leave Archie and Lexie to talk, it's their lives that will be uprooted again. Paul come on, it is Archie's decision. Laddie, lass we will be in the dining room." They nodded blankly.

He and Molly pushed all the people back to dining hall. Lex stood and approached him. She sighed "What are we going to do?"

Archie sighed "I don't know, I mean Glenbogle is safe but I think if Kat is holding it in trust she would be spending the money on it anyway, not to mention she would probably close most of it down. Shut up the house except for maintenance inspections. She wouldn't be able to do much more. No one could live here but do we want to move back? I mean the vineyard is going well, we have friends and a good house."

Lexie sighed and stopped his pacing by looping her arms around his neck and looking into his eyes "Arch...Glenbogle is our home, as much as I like New Zealand."

Archie snorted "Lex..."

She interrupted him frowning "We belong here, I know that we will always think of it as home and this money would mean that we could be here for a long time still. Our children could have a future. I mean Glenbogle would be cleared of debts and would have capital, Arch that's incredible. I know that you don't want to dispose Paul but this is your home and your inheritance, your father chose you. Maybe you could work something out like, he manages it but you are laird."

He sighed, she kissed him "Arch take it, you love this place to much. And just think with no debts maybe we can restore it to its former glory especially with profit." She smiled getting excited.

He sighed "I'm not sure Lex, I just..."

"Archie..."

"It is my home but it is also my curse."

Lexie rolled her eyes and grasped his face "Archie it is only your curse if you allow it to be so."

He struggled with himself before nodding. "Ok let's go, I will tell the others of our decision."


	4. Everything

.................................................................................................................................................................

Molly and Golly looked at each other and stood as they entered the dining room. Archie took a deep breath with his arm around Lexie "We have decided that we will accept Kat and use the trust if Paul is going to allow me to be laird again."

Paul swallowed as the eyes turned to him, Archie watched him "You don't have to decide now, and I certainly don't want you to leave."

Paul nodded "Thanks Archie but I knew when she explained it that if you said you wanted to take her up on the offer that I would step down, Hector clearly wanted you to be laird. I would be happy to stay on but we would need to work it out. Actually I am sort of grateful, it's your problem now."

Archie smiled grimly "Thanks mate."

"Och Boss did you become a Kiwi?" Duncan asked.

Archie shrugged "It's such a great term actually probably seeing Kat more than anything. She says it all the time."

Lexie laughed "Yeah but then you should hear the Aussie's talk about Kiwi's and vice versa it's hilarious. Also the Pom's and us very funny"

Archie nodded "Yeah both of them are still bitter about the world cup and the Ashes."

They all laughed and the tension was relieved. Suddenly there was a crack of thunder and the rain come plummeting down. Archie sighed as the light flickered. He and Lexie exchanged a look before laughing slightly. Then Molly gasped "Kat's out in that. Remember she went for a walk."

Archie nodded "Mother I'm sure she will be coming back now, you know her. She just needs time to herself she probably hasn't completely come to terms with what she just had to tell us. I expect she was here to talk it over with Father."

Molly nodded. "Yes she did mention something like that. Ok then well, let's have dinner. I think everyone needs something to eat after that."

They all agreed, sitting down and helping themselves.

Archie ate dinner but when they were all seated for coffee he began to worry as did Molly. "Archie I think..."

"Yes Mother, I'm going to go get a coat."

Golly, Paul and Duncan also stood, Archie shook his head "I know where she'll be, probably hasn't noticed the rain yet. Although Golly if I'm wrong could you go up to the outcrop she loves."

Golly nodded "Sure, take a radio, we can tell if either of us find her."

Archie nodded before turning to Lexie, "Can you be on one here if she comes back?"

Lexie nodded, they all left, Lexie returned seconds later with a radio. Paul and Jess scowled. Molly placated them "There are only a couple of places she would have gone and I would suggest that Archie is right, she would have gone to Hector's grave. She used to spend hours talking with him."

Kat toasted Hector with her flask "Thanks mate."

She ignored the water streaming down her face, she was drenched through again but it didn't matter. She saw Archie in the distance and toasted Hector again before going to meet him. He radioed in before bundling her into the rover and driving her back.

Golly met them at the door and they ignored her protests and directed her to the hot bath, before a hot cup of tea in bed. Archie berated her as he sat on her bed causing Molly to smile. Kat scowled at him as he teased her.

Lexie bustled in and saw the smile "What are you smiling about Mol?"

She shrugged "Oh it's déjà vu, I remember when she did the same to Archie he had gone for a walk it had started to pour and he turns up drenched. Kat did the exact same thing. Oh she would always make him laugh."

Lexie watched as Kat patted Archie's cheek before kicking him out. He laughingly left with Lexie and Molly close behind.

..............................................................................................................................................................

Archie and Lexie sighed as they unpacked in their old room. They sat on the bed and looked at each other.

"Are you sure Arch?"

He shook his head, "No I am not Lex, but this is our home, we both know that and part of me wants to go back to New Zealand because maybe it would be easier but a bigger part of me knows that you love this place and both of us would like to see our kids grow up here. Lex we can make a go of it, all that capital straight up, Glenbogle will be feasible, hell we might even start threatening Kilwillie's profit margin and that would be wonderful. I would get my dream of restoring Glenbogle. But I left for a reason and do I want to live in this crumbling ruin with my lovely but slightly eccentric mother, my half brother who feels like we outed him, and the usually insane rabble that inhabits here? I know you do Lex but..."

Lexie laughed and nodded holding his face with her hands so he'd see it "Yes I do because this is where we belong. Arch this is our home."

He sighed and shrugged as they climbed into bed. He wanted to voice his fears about what it would do to their relationship, or what it had already done.

They lay listening to the rain for a few minutes before Lexie spoke "Katherine, what's her story? I mean we know about her and you but what about her?"

Archie sighed "It's probably not my place but I can't imagine her killing me for telling my wife."

Lexie shook her head "She's seems like a reasonable girl."

Archie chuckled "Well, yes she is to an extent. You see life hasn't been kind to Katherine, you see that she is Aussie but everyone calls her the Lady of Norland implying English."

"Yeah, I did wonder."

"Well her father was a British well ambassador I guess, he and her mother had similar jobs although she was Australian anyway one thing led to another, they got married etc but when Kat was born they were on international territory anyway she was given dual citizenship but her father and mother didn't want her so they left her in Australia with an old friend. She was raised there on a property in the middle of the country went to the local school, became a tomboy, she also learnt to farm and horse ride. Anyway she was damn good horsewoman, but when she was twelve her parents decided that she should be educated in England. She refused, she gained a full scholarship to a school in Sydney and she was going to take it. They cut her off, her guardian did what he could but couldn't support her riding, so she got herself a holiday job...she worked for the government."

Lexie raised her eyebrows "Doing what?"

Archie shrugged "Well put it this way her parents weren't really diplomats, they were information gatherers. She was the same."

"Ohhh so James Bond."

Archie chuckled "Yeah something like that anyway, her mother is about as nice as Hitler and her father as weak, they both inflicted a lot of emotional abuse on her but to make matters worse when they found out what she was doing they made sure she was recruited. Right out of high school that's when we met her. You see she couldn't refuse because she wanted to go to university and they weren't going to pay for her. So she paid for herself in hope that she would get out when she got her degree. No such luck, she's been doing governments dirty work for so long now that I'm not sure she will be able to leave when she has to."

Lexie gasped "What do you mean?"

Archie sighed "I don't know, she just scares me sometimes, the way she talks. It's like sometime's she doesn't know right and wrong, the box doesn't exist for her."

"What do you mean? No one has spoken to her for ages."

Archie shook his head and said quietly "Not true, she has to stay in contact with one person from her family while she's undercover."

"She chose you." It wasn't a question. He nodded anyway "Yeah she did, I would get these phone calls, she'd tell me that she was going to do something and I knew she was saying goodbye, every time that phone rang I was hoping, wishing it was her voice. We'd never say anything important no news just that we were still alive, you know say a joke then hang up. You see I don't know how I would cope without her. I mean when I was really down, she'd sat up with me, downing whiskey, never letting me do something stupid. Lexie I felt like half of me was missing when you left but if Kat died I think it would be like Jamie all over again but she wouldn't be there."

Lexie turned her face up to him looked him in the eyes "I will never forgive myself Arch. And I don't think she would leave you willingly, she like a mother wolf, so protective of you that she couldn't do that to you."

Archie moved away "I just wish I knew what was going on in her head. I mean she seen so much that no one should ever see and look what it's done to her, she has no family except me, mother and Golly, she has no friends except the boys she worked with and a lot of them never came home. She knows people in every trade across the world but has never even practiced law properly despite having taken the bar in several countries I mean what is she doing? I dunno Lex she just scares me sometimes."

"I think you need to let her find her own way, from what I can tell she is extremely independent, she knows her own head and she knows that there is something worth living for. We will just stick with her and hope for the best."

"We?"

Lexie nodded smiling, her hand caressed his cheek "Always 'we', Archie..."

He cracked a small smile and kissed her. They settled down to sleep far more comforted than they had been in a while.

Kat sighed as she did another push up. She pumped out three more before leaping to her feet. She stretched before jogging on the spot, then throwing herself into a run. Her long legs sprinted to the end of the lawn, she touched the ground and sprinted back. She did this short sprint for three minutes before dropping at the end and doing more push ups. She continued on with her regime not realising that there was an audience in the house.

Lexie and Molly were watching her curiously as they had done every morning for the past week. "Well she's got a body, I'll give her that, how does she manage to have reasonable curves and that flat a stomach? I mean she has boobs and a waist."

Molly shook her head "Life isn't fair and neither are genetics."

Lexie sighed then said looking out the window interestedly, "Oh we are getting a show this morning..."

Molly looked up to see Kat pull off her shorts to reveal tight boy shorts in swimsuit material. She then pulled off her tank top to reveal a sports bra like swim top but that wasn't what made them gasp. It was the scar.

It was huge, it ran from under her right breast across her stomach and down her right leg. She then turned around and they could see long scars that could have only come from a lashing. Her back was a crisscross of scars. She stretched and they winced, Lexie gave a small exclamation that caught Archie and Paul's attention. They followed their line of sight, Paul stared in shock, Archie dropped his papers, his face pale. He strode out the door without a word.

The others watched as Kat turned and ran towards the loch. "She's mad." Lexie exclaimed.

Molly and Paul nodded, as Archie shouted "Katherine get back here."

Lexie and Molly giggled as Kat stopped mid stride turned with her foot in the air and ran back to him. Paul shook his head "Bloody smart ass Aussie."

Molly nodded "Yes, you'll find she does that a lot she'll say she's taking the piss."

Paul nodded, "Yeah I know, they are all smart asses."

Lexie laughed "Yeah and everyone else is the butt of the jokes, we used to hire Aussie backpackers to help with the labour."

Molly nodded as Paul asked "What is going to happen to South Bogle?"

Lexie sighed "We are not sure, it's could be a really good offset of Glenbogle, you know we own it but put a manger on the property to look after it. Arch and I haven't really decided."

Molly and Paul nodded, Iona came in and the conversation turned to the need of a new head teacher at the local school.

Archie glared at Kat "You said you were in one piece. What were you drunk at the time?"

Kat held up her hand "I said mostly, I sort of got into the wrong kind of bar fight in the wrong sort of place."

She shrugged "It's no biggie Arch, they patched me up, I spent a bit of time in rehab, I promise I am as right as rain."

He ran his hand through his hair "Please stop."

He looked so desperate and scared. She allowed her fear to seep through and he saw that her facade was just hiding her terror.

"I did."

He stared at her, the thing she was running from, too terrified to admit was...that she had quit, she had skipped out on her job as the government's dogsbody.

He enfolded her into his arms and let her sob.

Paul watched from a distance. He had breakfasted with the family, they had been gossiping. Lexie then had left with Molly to discuss renovations. Iona had gone out to check on her animals. Golly, Jess and Duncan had taken out a fishing party. Amy and Ewan were in the kitchen cleaning some silverware and Paul was supposed to be heading into town to help select the new head teacher but it had been post phoned because one of the members was ill and one of the applicants had trouble with transport.

So he watched. He saw how Archie held this woman. They shared a bond that he and Archie would never hold. They were brother and sister but more than that they were best friends. This woman who swaggered, who stood strong and tall, ready to fight, ready to defend, who's personality radiated from within her sparkling green eyes, was broken.

Paul could see that she wore her scars with pain, they did not define her but they did map her pain. Her body told the story she couldn't. He could see how it affected Archie. His head was bowed over hers, they shared a grief, a shared knowledge and bond that even they couldn't unravel.

He watched as she straightened, they shared a weak smile and laugh before they slung their arms around each other's shoulders and walked back to the house.

Paul turned and stared out across the loch, the loch he couldn't save. He had thought that he had failed Archie because he couldn't save Glenbogle but he now saw that the only person who could was Archie. Paul realised that Archie was meant to be Laird with Lexie and he knew he had made the right decision. It hurt but he knew that it would mean that Glenbogle had a secure future. He and Iona could do what they liked now, he was free again.

Archie groaned as Kat slumped in her chair. Lexie rubbed her eyes "Well at least the books are in order."

Kat nodded "Yup well that is something. I know how much debt Glenbogle is in. Now I get to write a cheque."

Archie shook his head "I can't believe you will clear this debt, are you sure you have that sort of cash?"

Kat laughed "Yes Arch I'm sure, I will get on the sleeper tonight and got to the bank tomorrow and sort it out. I also want to pick up some stuff from the house."

Archie's eyes lit up "So you will stay with us for a bit?"

Kat nodded "Sure, I also have a business proposition for you when I get back. Also what condition are the stables in?"

Archie shrugged "Well the pony is still living in the yards so but I can't imagine that they are in a great state, probably just safe."

Kat nodded "I am going to have to bring Sirrocco back with me, I can't afford to have him fall out of condition. Would you mind if I fixed them up?"

Archie nodded "That should be fine, I know the yards are safe and big, Golly has been maintaining them. It's just the stables probably are barely standing. Will you be bringing Matt and Jack with you?"

"Can you put them up?"

Archie laughed and waved his hand "I'm sure we can find some room for them somewhere in this very small estate."

Kat chuckled.

Lexie frowned "I'm guessing Sirrocco is a horse but who are Jack and Matt?"

Kat laughed "Jack is another horse, he is my retiree, I won three horse of the year's on him. He was a fantastic showjumper. Matt is my...well he is everything. Sort of like a valet in old times. He has been looking after the horses and my house while I have been away, but I brought Sirrocco back with me, I couldn't part with him. But he is in great condition and I would like to keep him that way so I'm going to bring him up here with me. "

Lexie nodded "Oh ok."

Archie chuckled "Kat is one of best horsewomen I know, she had trained with some of best riders in the world before she disappeared. You see Lex, her family are very influential and she was a great rider and many saw that potential and tried to ensure she would have a future as an elite horse rider. She got pretty far but then she disappeared, Jack was retired and that was the last anyone heard of her. So Kat, where have you been keeping your skill?"

Kat shrugged and shook her head "You know I can't say Archie but put it this way I am still a damn good rider just with more range."

He nodded, she stood up and stretched "Ok well I will grab my stuff. Can Dunc drive me to the station?"

Archie nodded "Of course."

Kat walked out and almost ran into Duncan, they agreed to meet at the Land Rover in fifteen minutes.

Lexie and Archie shared a look. Lexie spoke "Well now my laird, what are we going to do now?"

Archie smiled and stood in front of her. She was leaning against the desk so Archie placed his hands on either side of her and looked into her eyes. "Well I did think we might wander into town, our luggage should have arrived today and we need to organise a truck."

Lexie nodded "Sounds good."

They wandered out before Archie called out "Dunc don't worry about dropping Kat off, Lex and I are going into the village for a bit."

He waved his acknowledgement as he rounded the house. Kat came out with her bags and tossed them in the back. They all jumped into the Rover.

............................................................................................................................................................


	5. Painted on My Heart

Archie pulled up outside the station. Kat jumped out telling them to stay put. She leaned in Lexie's window after grabbing her bags "Thanks Arch, now I have left the bike there, so if you wanna take it for a joyride go ahead but no scratches and top up the fuel if you can please."

Archie laughed "Thanks. See you later."

Kat nodded and said "See ya sunshine's."

Lexie and Archie chuckled as Kat swung around and went to wait on the platform.

Archie parked the Rover outside the store and they went in to talk to the courier. He explained that their luggage and boxes had arrived from New Zealand but the only place they could store them was the train station. Archie organised to go back out there with a truck following them.

The sleeper had come and gone when they arrived so the platform was empty. They sighed at the sight of the boxes and suitcases that their friend Hattie who had become the manager of the vineyard, had packed for them. Lexie giggled when she saw that strapped on a box on the top of the pile was a stuffed Kiwi bird holding a beer in one hand and a set of bagpipes in the other. Archie laughed as Lexie reached up and picked it up and read the tag hanging from him "_Lex, Arch, meet Bob, I found him lost and looking for a home and thought of the perfect one. Not to mention he is a fierce looking bugger who I thought would protect your luggage, no one would steal from a Scotsman who lived in New Zealand. So Glenbogle needs to welcome some Kiwi's home. Also chucked in a few cases of beer and wine also some Vegemite cause I know you guys loved it while you were here."_

Lexie shook her head giggling at their crazy friend. "Well Bob, I suppose we'd better take you home."

Archie directed the drivers of the truck over to the pile and they began to load the luggage. They were just finishing up, having laughed at the tags that said stuff like _Dangerous goods: books, contains sharp wit and melodrama, _when another train arrived. Lexie and Archie ignored the people getting off as they gave the driver directions.

Arch then slung his arm around Lexie. "Well we are truly home now."

She nodded "Yeah we are, I think Hattie was planning the coup before we left but now we are stuck here."

She placed her hand on his cheek "Is that ok?"

He nodded "Yeah I think it is, come on I think we should be there when they unload otherwise we will have no say to where it goes and then we will never find it."

Lex laughed, she picked up Bob and allowed Archie to direct her to the car. They were laughing at Bob realising he was wearing a kilt below an All Blacks jersey, and Hattie when they looked up to see a blonde woman watching them. They drew up short.

Lexie's eyes narrowed "Katrina."

Katrina got off the train. She smiled as she looked up at the Glenbogle station. She was here to apply for the head teacher job again, she had heard that Archie had left and there was new laird who was selling the land to the tenants. She was relieved and she really wanted to return home.

She then saw something that caused her to pause. There was a truck outside the station that was half filled with boxes. The driver snapped the door shut and yelled at his colleague to get a wriggle on.

Katrina then saw that there was a couple sharing a moment with what appeared to be a bird holding bagpipes dangling from her hand. They then turned, the woman lifting the bird to examine the outfit causing an eruption of laughter which Katrina realised she recognised. She stared at they lifted their heads and looked straight at her. It was Archie and Lexie MacDonald.

Lexie's eyes narrowed at the sight of her "Katrina."

Archie stared at the woman before remembering his manners "Katrina? Is that you?"

Katrina nodded "Hello Archie, Lexie."

Archie removed his arm from Lexie and walked over to give Katrina a hug and kiss on the cheek. "How are you?"

Katrina nodded "Ah I'm good and you? I heard you were in New Zealand."

Archie nodded "Yes we were but we have to sort out some stuff around Glenbogle."

Katrina nodded she smiled slightly and looked at Lexie "Lexie you look well."

Lexie nodded "I am thanks. What are you up here for?"

Katrina shrugged "Oh I'm here for the Head teacher's job. I missed the place to much so I'm moving back here."

Archie nodded surprised "Again? Well good luck, have you got somewhere to stay?"

Katrina nodded "Yeah I have actually rented my croft again."

"Good to hear, well sorry but we must be off, do you have a lift?"

Katrina shrugged "I was just going to walk into town."

Lexie shrugged at Arch before saying "Don't worry about it we will drop you off at the croft, we are heading back now anyway."

Archie smiled at his wife who he knew disliked Katrina. He nodded as Katrina wavered "Come on we won't take no for an answer."

He picked up her bags and put them in the back. Katrina smiled and climbed in the backseat. They drove in awkward silence before Archie broke it by asking how Katrina's job had worked out. They discussed what they had been doing for the past few years since they had last seen each other, Katrina explaining her movements in politics and Archie talking about the vineyard and Glenbogle. Katrina saw that while Archie was still as friendly as ever he and Lexie were so in tune with each other that they were finishing each other's thoughts through looks and half started sentences. She sighed, her feelings welling up again but she couldn't help notice that despite their closeness there was a tension between the couple. She scolded herself, they were married, she had lost.

Archie pulled up outside her croft, she jumped out. He leant out the window "You should come around for dinner sometime, Mother and Golly would love to see you and I want to hear more about your travels."

She smiled "Yeah I might, thanks, I'll see you around."

They waved and drove off. Archie looked at his wife, she stared straight ahead. He sighed "I can't hate her Lex. She is a friend, nothing more."

Lexie nodded, biting her lip "I know, Arch, you chose me. But I just can't help the feeling, I mean..."

Archie shook his head "Lex I love you. That is where it ends. I wish you would stop doubting that every time an old flame pops up, although if that McIntosh fellow turned up again I might have something to say but probably not out of jealously."

Lexie laughed and caught his hand giving it a squeeze. He smiled at her and turned his attention back to the road. Lex feeling the guilt washing over her, Arch had suspected that there was someone else and she had all but as admitted as much. She had told him that it was a stupid mistake when she had left. She never told him about Paul and because of the tension she wished even more dearly that she could take back that particular mistake. She loved Archie all the more for his acceptance of her faults and mistakes, it wasn't him she didn't trust, it was Katrina. Archie was a hard man not to fall in love with. Lexie knew that all too well.

They arrived back at Glenbogle. Archie was called by Paul to help them with an issue with the wildlife park. Lexie waved him off as she directed the men unloading the boxes. She roped Duncan and Ewan in to help them move the stuff upstairs. They piled the boxes into their room and the rest into a spare room.

Lexie then sat down with Molly and Amy to begin to unpack.

"Where do you want these?" Molly held up a photo of Lexie and Archie standing in front of wooden gate with a house and yards behind them they were laughing as they attempted to hang the sign _South Bogle Vineyard. _The other was the photo of them on their wedding day.

"Archie's bedside please, they are his favourites" Molly looked down on them "Yes I can see why. I have the wedding one can I have a copy of the other one?"

"Sure!"

"Wedding photo? Could I have a look, what kind of dress did you wear?" Amy asked leaving her box curiously.

Lexie and Molly shared a look before giggling "There is quite a story behind that but to put it simply, Archie was so determined not to lose Lexie that he followed her when she tried to leave. Brought with him, Duncan, Golly, Irene and Reverend Alice and married her where he found her. You see Lexie had thought that he didn't love her when an old flame of his turned up. It really was the most romantic wedding I've ever been to." Molly explained.

"Yeah well, there were many trials to get us there and many to get us here." Lexie commented. "Oh Molly I forgot to tell you, when we picked up this stuff we picked up said old flame."

"Katrina?"

Lexie nodded "Aye she's moved back into her croft."

Molly sighed "That's good, I could never see her in the city, not her style. I suppose she's here for the teacher's job."

Lexie nodded "Yep, she will probably get it to. Anyway Archie invited her to dinner at some point."

Molly nodded "It will be good to see her."

Lexie nodded, Amy piped up "What is this? It's got a tag saying _for your eyes only." _

Lexie giggled "Oh that would be Hattie our friend and now the manager of South Bogle. Here give us a look."

She saw that it was a velvet bag. She opened it curiously and tipped out a bracelet. Instead of a chain it was linked white gold snaffle bits hanging from one of the bits was a small gold heart and hanging on the bracelet was a ring, it a gorgeous solitaire diamond with emeralds.

Lexie gasped as did Molly. "I've never seen this before."

"I have."

Amy and Lexie looked at Molly. She walked over and picked up the bracelet out of Lexie's hand and examined the ring.

"It's the MacDonald engagement ring."

"But I thought..."

"That mine was the MacDonald one? No, that ring was given to me by Hector, he didn't think this ring suited me. He wanted mine to be unique which is why I passed it on to you. But I don't understand why Archie didn't give you this one if he had it. I thought it had gotten lost."

"Because it wasn't mine to give." Archie spoke from the doorway.

They all looked up. Molly shook her head "I don't understand. You are the only son."

Archie shook his head his eyes cold "No I am not, Jamie..."

"But Jamie..."

"Has been dead for years, yes but it was to be his and he claimed that right before he died. That is why he was here instead of with Kat."

The girls gasped. Molly whispered "He asked for the ring?"

Archie nodded soberly, he moved around and comforted his mother. "Yes he did, I was there when he did. Father ranted and raged but he eventually gave in. Jamie was young and in love. I guess father saw that. Anyway he never got the chance to give it to her. He had given her the bracelet though, specially made. It has an engraving on the inside of one of the bits."

Molly gasped and turned the bracelet inside out and saw the tiny engraving, _JM will love KW until the sun fails to rise. _Tears seeped out. Archie held her tightly.

"I couldn't use it, he never got the chance to give it to her but I did. I wanted her to know that he loved her and that they would have spent forever together. I suspect that is what drove her to accept the continuation of her job. She asked that I keep those two things safe and she would come back for her heart. That was the last time I saw her."

"Oh Arch." Lexie sat next to Arch and rubbed his arm. He held it carefully as if it would shatter.

"Jamie hated what she did, she was going to quit but when she left Glenbogle, she decided to throw herself into the deep end and took on more work, more dangerous."

Molly gasped "The scars?"

Archie nodded, "I had hoped she would remember how much Jamie would hate to see her hurt but..."

His voice trailed off. He stood and slipped the bracelet back into the bag, he picked up the box that Amy had been unpacking and walked around to his bedside.

"Please leave this box. I will unpack it." The women nodded. Arch set it down, placed the velvet bag in his bedside table. He then picked up the papers he had come up for and left. Lexie hugged Molly as she stared out the window.

Amy slipped out. She ran down stairs to Ewan. "Ewan do you know the story of Lexie and Archie's wedding?"

He nodded "Yer I do."

"Can you tell me?"

He nodded and waved for her to sit, she did and he began by telling her what Golly had told him. When he finished Amy sighed "Oh the Macdonald men got the romantic genes."

"What do you mean?"

Amy smiled "I was up helping Lexie unpack and I found a velvet bag well I thought it was a gift from Archie to her anyway turns out it's not. It was a gift from Jamie, Archie's brother."

"The one that died?"

Amy nodded "Yeah and he gave it to Kat before he died and the inscription was something like JM will love KW until the sun fails to rise. And what Archie did, and apparently old Hector didn't do too badly with Molly. I mean seriously the MacDonald men are regular Romeo's."

Ewan laughed as Paul came in. "Hey Paul did you know that your family if full of romantic men?"

Paul looked confused "What?"

Amy repeated her story and theory. Paul gave a short laugh and kept going. Ewan and Amy continued to gossip about the family they worked for.

...


End file.
